


歲月之痕 [translation]

by menghsinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chinese Translation, M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 天狼星的每一個紋身都有意義。





	歲月之痕 [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ages of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954577) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 作者的話：寫在《鳳凰會》和《混血王子》之間。請勿苛求。
> 
> All the beautiful writings belong to the author. All the mistakes belong to me.  
> Thank copperbadge for trusting and authorizing me with the honor to translate, making me heart broken as well.

一則寫於圖案的故事，一段傷痕揉以墨水的歷史。一幅有形的、活動的錦織。

五年級。驕傲和聰明和忠誠。那個符咒還需要一個紋身才能完成。他們喝下了魔藥並讓一個麻瓜在他們身上留下印記，接著，三天後，天狼星是他們之中第一個成功變形的人。

還是五年級。懊悔。羞愧。自我厭惡從裡到外無所不在。上一次，他從疼痛中得到快感。這一次，他單純只想要疼痛。你看，月影，看到我是怎麼跟你說對不起的嗎？你看，我是你的狗。看到我脖子上的項圈了嗎？你沒辦法把它拿下來所以你就得要收留我，因為我屬於你，我一直都是。

十八歲。野蠻的、瘋狂的時光。四個男孩，相同的標誌：一隻獅子，在右手的二頭肌上。很小卻意義重大。他們的第一個巫師紋身。當你看著它的時候它會微微地移動。當他們拆下繃帶時，他們有一點醉，而雷木思吻了它，而天狼星為之陷落。雷木思吻了他手臂上那隻金色的獅子，而天狼星呻吟著轉身，將他按了下去，而突然間，獅子和項圈的意味比原本具有的還要再多上更多。

二十歲。奉獻。責任。瀕臨絕種的戰士。他們的人一天比一天少，如果他們不能團結一致的話，鳳凰會就無法再支撐下去。在月影去執行一項密令的那一整個月裡，他拜訪了四趟那名麻瓜刺青師。當他回來的時候，他探索了天狼星背後每一根伸展開來的鳳羽，用他的雙手，掌心貼平天狼星的肩胛骨，當他揮動雙臂，翅膀便隨之延伸。

二十一歲。二十二歲。二十五歲。二十九歲。三十二歲。在阿茲卡班他沒有別的事情好做，疼痛讓他遠離催狂魔的侵襲，因為在他被單獨監禁的牢房裡沒有一絲一毫的快樂。蛇很簡單。八條蛇從左邊的手腕開始，沿著前臂滑行，上達手肘，直到他不得不做一些看不見的工作，因為牠們的頭部終止在胳膊下方他視線以外的位置。他只有黑色的顏料，而就連那都十分難以取得。在他右邊的手臂上，是黑色的火焰。描繪火焰的難度稍微高了一些，更容易分散心神。

三十三歲，自由。三十四歲，在路平那兒躲了一陣子[1]。路平沒有看過他的那些記號，而天狼星極不情願讓他看見那些蛇，尤其是那些蛇，害怕他可能的想法。他偷了幾件長袖的長袍，幾乎試著要隱藏他喉嚨上的那個項圈，還來不及想起來那是為誰而刺，還來不及想起來路平本來就知道它的存在。然後，他在一天更衣時被抓到；被抓到他赤裸的手臂，覆蓋著阿茲卡班的過往。雷木思用他的唇和舌舔舐每一分盤繞的軀體，每一道燃燒的烈焰，直到天狼星覺得他就快要陷入瘋狂。雷木思重新複習了他的身體，一吋又一吋，傷痕一道又一道，顏色一層又一層。

三十五歲，回到布萊克家的房子，痛苦，仇恨，陰暗的日子。佛地魔再度崛起。比爾．衛斯理從天狼星的衣袖下方看到那些紋身的邊緣，他為之驚艷。他問他那是怎麼弄的，而當他知道後，他說他寧願要一個像天狼星這樣的藝術家為他刺青——更何況，天狼星此時早已是個能手。一根消過毒的針，一罐魔法墨水，一個先被提供又被拒絕的麻醉咒語——比爾是個有耐心而堅忍的人。茉莉沒有必要知道。雷木思看著，堅持要看，以防萬一。後來，他們在共用的房間裡半裸著身體，除了那隻獻身於葛來分多的獅子，雷木思的身軀依舊純潔無瑕。天狼星抓住他的手臂，力量之大使他瘀青。雷木思從未喊出聲音。

三十五歲半。哈利。一整個月的哈利。一整個月跟哈利說話並聽著哈利並看著哈利，用他的雙眼將他的教子吞噬。他對男孩展示了他的紋身，所有的紋身，解釋它們每一個分別的意義，和它們如何被獲得的過程。哈利聽得癡迷，目光隨那些線條移動，先是童年的果敢，接著是成年的奉獻，還有囚身囹圄的折磨。哈利問他下一次打算要用什麼樣的圖案，而天狼星意識到哈利能夠明白，明白身體是一件生生不息的藝術品，他的肉體尚未靜止，針的落腳尚未結束，只是暫時休眠而已。他在想不曉得哈利的第一個記號會是什麼，知道若是男孩選擇跟隨他教父的腳步（雖說智慧與家庭的關係不大，但誰說那是明智的呢）那麼男孩便不會純粹為了好玩而玷汙他的肌膚。男孩會有他的理由。

三十六歲並沒有來臨。

十六歲。心裡的痛苦如此深邃，心裡的失落如此強烈。七月三十一日。刺青師沒有請他出示身分。當針刺穿他的血肉，他想像那正在滲入的液體不是墨水，而是悲傷正在湧上、湧出，脫離他的靈魂，沾染他的皮膚。一隻黑色的狗，警覺地蜷著，巨大蒼白的雙眼在一張黑暗的臉上，發出灼熱的光芒。在他的肩胛骨上，存在卻不被看見，就像他的教父。

他把它展示給路平看，他會理解。另一個男人輕輕地觸碰它，然後他點點頭，將哈利擁入懷中。當他放開他的時候，哈利的眼睛仍然是乾的。在他年輕的身體上，他已經完成了第一道揉著墨水的痕跡。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯註：
> 
> [1] 「Lie low at Lupin's」是鄧不利多在《火盃的考驗》最後給天狼星的指示，在 Wolfstar 裡這個 hashtag 指的是《火盃的考驗》和《鳳凰會的密令》中間天狼星跟雷木思待在一起的那個夏天。


End file.
